Grimm Retreat (original)
"Wipe this meme from the face of the earth." -Old Snake "Uh, ayy lmao?" -Original story's Courier 6 to a bunch of actual, honest to god Aliens. This is the ORIGINAL version of Grimm Retreat from 2015. It's a MASSIVE piece of fucking trash in comparison to not only the rewrite, but like 80% of stories on fanfiction.net. It's such an offensive, shocking piece of shit that I ended up deleting it from the site. If you're feeling brave, scroll down for a pastebin link of all the chapters. I take no responsibility for any heart attacks, brain damage, mental retardation, seizures, vomiting, any forms of cancer, or suicidal tendencies that result from you reading this abomination to God. Here be dragons. The Three Ws The When Grimm Retreat was born from an idea I had back in 2013 about a fanfiction of a team of characters following the main cast of RWBY around. I originally created the characters that would later become Jimmy (Julius in the rewrite) and Aqui, and had a friend of mine throw out ideas for two characters that eventually became Marshall and Izzy, who are effectively unchanged from their original incarnations, especially Izzy. The Why I was a lot younger back then, and didn't have an exact idea of my tastes, which would be dark stories with developed characters. I was writing this around the time I lost the sheet I wrote up for Terrariabound (my very first fanfiction that is marginally better than the original cut of Grimm Retreat) The What Despite the fact that I had this story idea in my head for YEARS, I never ever thought of a way to make the original go past Six being introduced to Beacon, something I've managed to do in the rewrite. I was literally fucked out of ideas, coupled with the fact that I came down with a stomach virus that made me fucking die and lose track of what I was doing. Fun fact: That stomach virus is the sole reason I have a .txt file full of notes for potential story ideas. Story Differences The following section details the differences between the original story and the rewrite. # Allie's presence is nonexistent. She is completely absent from this story. # Six gets to Remnant by way of Aliens, an idea I stole from New World Blues, instead of a Blowout from STALKER # Six's dialogue makes him seem like a child who just discovered bad words exist. # Six's loadout is vastly different. In the original, Six had an M4A3 with an EOTech Holo, M203 underbarrel grenade launcher, and PEQ 15 laser sight/flashlight combo, a custom engraved 1911 (which I currently loathe, lmao), a Remington 870 shotgun, and an M79 Grenade launcher, whereas in the rewrite he has the Survivalist's Rifle, Sweet Revenge (a Remington 1858, my current favorite revolver), an Ithaca M37, and a Mauser Kar98k, plus a katana. # Six's car is a DeLorean DMC-12 instead of an AE86 because it was 2015 and they were running the Back to the Future on TV. # Julius Agilis is named Jimmy Agilis in this story. Jimmy's name was the name of my TF2 Scout OC (who I based Jimmy on) # Aqui, Jimmy, and Marshall use vastly different weapons compared to the rewrite. # In the original design document from 2013, Jimmy and Aqui were supposed to have like ten different vehicles between them. Yeah. Story Similarities The following section details the similarities between this abominable piece of shit and the rewrite. # Six went for an Independent Vegas. # Izzy is completely unchanged.